A Slenderly Conduct
by xSmile-d0g99x
Summary: 'Cora, Mizani, Bianica, and Violette discover the famous urban legend is on their tail. Captured by the infamous Slenderman, they meet a helpful Proxy, Shade, he tells them how to escape from turning into Proxies themselves. Later, Cora meets America's most wanted killer, Jeff, who is hated by Slenderman and his Proxies. '
1. Chapter 1

I'm Cora Michelston, a normal, dark haired, pale skinned teen. I was enjoying time with my three best friends, Mizani Sones, Bianica Mills, and Violette Waters. "Hey, I have an idea..." Mizani grinned slyly. "Ever heard of the Slender Man?" "Who?" I asked. "SLENDER MAN." Mizani replied, annoyed that I didn't know about this "Slender Man". "He's this really tall guy, no face, it's just blank. He has tentacles coming from his back. Also he's a stalker and a murderer..." Mizani continued, black, shiny hair with a neon blue streak waved. "I've seen him myself!" "He's not real, it's just a crazy myth." Bianica stated, shoving her blonde hair into a ponytail. I asked Mizani to tell me more of Slenderman. She told me that sometimes he writes notes to the people he's stalking. He EATS his victims. Slender Sickness. And Slender Walking. "I've had Slender Sickness...I barfed allot, I had memory loss and SO MUCH PARANOIA!...Slender has stalked me for over a year, and I became amune to the sickness, but sometimes I get memory loss, I don't worry about it anymore. Hakuna Matata!" "Hakuna Matata," we started singing. "It means no worries-for the rest of your days, Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase It's our problem-free philosophy, Hakuna Matata!" ************************* I beamed at my friends. They grinned back. Oddly, I felt like someone was watching us. I turned my head... My heart pounded out of my chest. My ears started ringing. My breath became deeper. It was him. The Slender Man.

"Guys," I whispered, I was shaking violently. "There's uh- it's h-him!" We turned our heads. Standing under an old tree, a tall, skinny man with a blank face stared at us. We blinked. He was gone. Suddenly I felt like I was about to throw up. We glared at each other and seconds later we sprinted to Violette's house, the nearest home. Bianica burst through the door first. Violette. Me. Mizani was last. She glanced behind her. The thin creature stood not fifteen feet away from her. Mizani dashed inside. Violette did not want to go outside nor did the rest of us. Her sister Emily arrived into the room. "We just saw-..." Violette's words trailed off. Violette begged her parents to let them sleep over. "Since it's Friday... I guess so. I'll go call you parents" Mrs. Waters smiled and held her cellphone to her ear. Violette led us to her room. She unrolled some sleeping bags. "We could be seeing things." I yawned. Slowly, we drifted to sleep. I dreamed that Slender captured us and we tried to escape. But then he found us near a neighborhood. He took us back to the forest. I woke up. The sun was peaking through the treetops. It was 9:00. Bianica sat up. "I had a dream that Slenderman captured us, we escaped. But he found us again, a brought us to his home and he tried to kill us."

Violette awoken, and yawned, "I dreamt there was this note that said in crimson ink, possibly blood 'Always watches. No eyes.'... Weird, let's see if Mizzy dreamt the same." Vi nudged Mizani. She moaned sleepily and groaned, "Tryin' to sleep ova here, man!" She lay back down into her warm, soft comfy sleeping bag. "What did you dream about?" I asked. "About some crazy girls running through the forest. Something chasing them. Yadayadayada."

The fog on the backyard was beautiful. We sat on the porch drinking coffee. The trees created a silhoutte in the grey misty fog. They were long and thin. Suddenly a tree moved from one spot to another. Weird. Mizani's cell had static, Bianica felt sick. So did I. Violette shrieked. There. Standing right smack dab in the middle of the yard was him. In shock, we backed up slowly.

"Scared you all, didn't I?"

Slenderman, was speaking to us?! What? I stiffened. I could not stop staring into that endless blank face. Violette shuttered, "P-please don't kill us." The creature glared at her. "Why on Earth would I want to do anything like that?" Slenderman flicked her chin with his long, black tentacle. "Liar." Her mind urged to scream, but she held it back. Than he gazed at ME! "My, you look like someone I met before." I knew who he was talking about... My cousin, Jay. She disappeared in 2008 in my town. She was never found. HE TOOK HER. I tried to hold back tears, knowing that my cousin was murdered by Slenderman. His tentacles smoothed my blue-streaked hair. I couldn't pull away. "Leave Cora alone!" Mizani stood up. Suddenly she bit her lip, knowing what she just yelled. Slender walking, over to my friend growled, "You do not tell me what to do, little Mizani Jane Sones." Face to face with Slenderman, we all felt our eyelids grow heavy.


	2. Chapter 2

We woke up surrounded by trees. There was a stream nearby. We lay on soft, green moss.  
"Where are we?"Bianica wondered, sitting up.  
"In the forest, of course."  
I backed up. Slender was leaning on an old oak tree.  
Mizani felt her pocket with her hand. Her cellphone. She yanked it out and turned in on, it flickered and flashed, it had static.  
"You know there's no way for you to-." Slender stopped speaking and gave a toothy grin. Mizani glared at him like he was an idiot.  
He clearly knew she was a "pro-escape artist. Well, she claims it, she can easily slip out of class without being noticed.

Slender left us alone... In the FOREST.  
"This is great...just great, we're gonna die and it's all your fault!" Bianica pointed to Mizani angerly."Guys, it's no one's fault." Violette tried to get everyone calm.  
It was about two hours and since left us. When he came back, we all became silent.  
He must have wondered why we weren't talking. Well, duh! He's a creepy, murdering monster!  
He came over to me, smoothed my dark red hair with his tentacle and cooed, "No need to fear, Cora."  
I don't know if fear has a smell, but HOW DID HE KNOW I WAS SOOO SCARED, I appeared calm and carried on.  
He pulled away nonchalantly. Something in my gut tells me that he likes me more than the others. But why? I am not good at anything, but my friends claim that I am good at science and great at doing flips like a backflip in the air. If we get out of here, I guess I'll do gymnastics or something.  
"It looks like it's 11:00 am now." I thought, gazing at the blue sky.


	3. Chapter 3

_-Slender's POV-_

Heh, these humans are clueless. They don't even know how long I have followed their little group. Three years. The Mizani girl, who knows alot about me is a strange little one. I've "known" her since she was seven years of age. She's a pretty good musician. As I recall, what she plays is called a piano. Violette, that dark haired one sings while Mizani plays her instrument. Bianica, the kindhearted girl, is the shy one. She's a good in science. Cora, on the other hand is the different one. She's crazy, moody and sometimes annoying. I think she's my favorite one of them. I do not know why... Her ''boyfriend-issues'', [as Violette calls this] is quite strange. I have never seen anything like it. Cora finds a male companion...usually a pole or wall.. and 5 minutes later she "ditches" him. It's intresting. Currently she has a doorpost for a male companion... I do not recall such behavior in humans. It might be new. But other humans do not behave like that.

Cora and Violette rested under a tree on the moss bed, eyes shut. Bianica and Mizani sat near them, but they appeared unamused. Bianica pulled up grass and created useless trinkets out of sticks. Mizani glared at her crimson coloured nails. I noticed the colour. It reminded me of food. I haven't eaten since last month. I didn't want to eat these useless humans... They are going to be my Proxies. Violette opened her eyes and gave me a look. I'm surprised none of them behave frightened, but I can feel their fear, it becomes stronger every minute. Violette nudged Cora gently. I stood, watching them. My stare broke when we heard I young feminine call. Emily.

"Violette, I'm coming. I know you are at the fort!" The humans jumped up and tried to call back, but I seized them and covered their mouths with my tentacles. I had them in my grip. As we left, I placed a note down on the ground. "Let. Me. GO." Cora cringed, struggling. I ignored her, and continued walking. I halted and listened.

Emily's P.O.V I ran through the forest. I loved the woods. I found this note on the backporch it said: "We went into the woods, be back soon-Violette" Violette and her friends always ditch me when they go in the woods. We usually met at our ''fort'', it was a hunting house. I tried to hurry. Minutes later I stopped tiredly at a small clearing. It had a beautiful tree, under it was a moss bed. Suddenly I spotted a piece of paper. It was yellowed and it had scribblly writing on it. I read it aloud, "Leave me alone, Emily Amanda Waters" The O in alone had an X in it. My heart skipped a beat. My stomach ached. I felt like I was being watched. I continued running through the thick forest. The feeling of being watched returned. I sat down for a bit. The strange note I found was in my pocket. I felt it , then pulled it out. I studied it carefully. I froze. What I saw could not be forgoten...

Cora's P.O.V

Slender hid us behind his back, so we could not see what was going on. He stood very still. I tried to lean over to get a glimpse of what he was looking at. Emily. My mouth was covered by a tentacle, so I couldn't scream. "What are you?" I heard Emily say. The slender creature stood silent. He stared at her. I heard Emily fall to the ground. She groaned and coughed hardly. I heard her scream.

The Slender Man grabbed her and brought her to eyelevel. "Fear is what creates bravery. Bravery is still fear." Oh, my gosh. Slender Man could have just said 'Don't be freaked-out, girl'.


	4. Chapter 4

Cora's P.O.V

Slender brought us out from hiding. Emily, who was still coughing from the Slender-sickness was set down. She scrambled up onto her feet and dashed out of the forest.

SlenderMan's P.O.V

The human is useless, I had to let her go. When she returns home... she'll forget what happened. The four humans, still in my grasp appeared frightened. "Oh, please," I sighed at the frightened humans. "She will not die." I felt them relax, though they were confused. I stopped after a while of walking through the dense forest. I set the humans down. We only had 2 hours of daylight left. "You should really find something to sleep on tonight." I suggested. "What?!" Mizani shouted. "You don't expect us to sleep OUTSIDE... do you?" Bianica was taken aback. I silently nodded. I watched these young female humans build their little shelter out of sticks and leaves. It appeared to be a tent. It was poorly made. An humans build these things all the time. I am still surprised that they are very calm.

Cora's P.O.V

The sun was setting, I want to go home NOW. I crawled into our dumb-looking tent thing to finish the inside. When I was done, the slender creature was gone. There was a note on the forest floor. It read:"Always watching" You know what? I can't take this-I'm leaving. I gathered the girls and began to walk home. "Leaving so soon?" Bianica backed up, along with the rest of us. "Don't foget...You all are mine." The Slender Man popped up before us. He gave a creepy yet toothy grin. "I wanna go home... NOW!" Violette cried angerly. "Us too." the rest of us stated. We began feeling dizzy. ... I sat up. Gasping for breath and looked around. In our dumb tent, uhhh, I wanna leaveeeee. It was dark. Too dark for me.


	5. Chapter 5

{No P.O.V}

Slowly and secretly a masked figure rambles through the forest. CRACK. He steps on a twig. Tightening his fist, the figure continues. The wind whispers to him. /"Don't go..."/ He stumbles into a tree. "A note?" he murmurs softly taking the yellowed piece of paper for the tree's bark. The writing on the note was crimson and had messy handwriting. It said: 'He is expecting you'

The person smirked. "Seriously, how do you know I'm coming?"

He turned around. Staring down at the person was the Slender Man. Wind blew and with it a note. The note blew in his face. It read, 'Always watches-no eyes' "That's nice." the human remarks. "No need to be sarcastic with me, David." Slender turned around and began walking away. "Please stop calling me by my real name." "I mean Shade." Slender said, seeming unamused. +++++++

Cora heard a russle of the leaves. "Psst, guys, hear that?" she whispered. The noise coming closer. closer. Closer. CLOSER. "Hey." Someone stood before the lame tent-thing. He wore old ripped jeans, a blue hoodie and had brown short hair. His face was covered with a mask. The girls backed up. "Hi, I'm Shade," the boy said calmly. "Uh...I don't want to alarm you...BUT THERE'S A KILLER SLENDERMAN OUT HERE!" Mizani cried. "I know-he's my boss. I'm one of his Proxies. Just so you know, he wants to turn you all into Proxies." Shade looked about him, as if to watch for Slenderman. "Look, you probably don't want to be Proxies, I can help you..." Shade leaned close and whispered, "But you need to gain his trust, and then when one is distracting him-TAKE OFF." The girls nodded and Shade departed.


	6. Chapter 6

Cora's POV

I woke and yawned. Remembering the visit from the dreamy Shade, I exited the tent. Suddenly I realized how hungry I was. I looked around, my friends were nowhere to be discovered. "Guys," I called, slowly becoming worried. "It's NOT FUNNY! Come on out!" I heard a twig snap behind me. I swirled around. Nothing, just the stupid tree. I noticed I was standing on something. I moved and gently picked it up. "A knife?" I pondered. "Hey! That's mine give it back, stupid girl-" A person, well, I think he was human... He slowly moved from behind the tree. He wore a white hoodie, black pants. His black hair was shaggy and choppy. Oh MY-His face! He looked like he carved a smile in his face. "This-this is yours?" "Yeah, I want it back now!" He violently snatched to kitchen knife out of my hand. "Who are you?" he questioned, examining the sharp knife. "I'll tell you after you tell me-" "Uhhhhh, you really wanna know. It's Jeff." "I'm Cora." I replied as Jeff exited the area. "Wait!" I called. He turned around, annoyed. "I should kill you right now." "Please don't." I hurried beside him. Why am I? "Look, me and my friends were kidnapped by the SlenderMan and-"

Jeff paused. Turning creepily, he gave a grin and said, "Go to sleep." He lunged toward me with knife in hand. I dodged. "What the heck, man?" Jeff glared at me. "Leave me alone, I'm tired." "Look, Jeff, help me find my friends and I'll leave you alone. Deal?" Jeff groaned loudly and gazed at the knife. He nodded half-heartedly.

After awhile of searching, Jeff led me to a clearing. "This is where Slender usually hangs around, see that old building? That's his. C'mon!" Jeff entered the building first and looked around. We heard an object fall from the ceiling. It was a nice place, it had crimson curtains, Victorian furniture. Everything was Slenderman like. As I was saying... We slowly lifted our heads to look up. A person with a mask was watching us from a beam. He wasn't Shade though. He wore an old tan military button-up shirt, jeans and fingerless gloves. His mask had gently painted eyebrows, black lips and black around the eyes. "Jeff, how many times do we have to tell you-don't come here, HE'LL FIND YOU-" Too late. We turned and heard static. Slender sounded angry. "Jeff, why are you here? I told you if you come here again there will be consequences." "Look!" Jeff groaned. "one of your victims got lost and" I couldn't take this as well as that masked dude. He grabbed my arm and brought me outside. "Cora!" MY FRIENDS! They jumped up from sitting on the grassy ground and greeted me and hugged me. I turned and saw the masked one sit down and pull out a piece of yellowed paper and wrote something on it. 'I believe we aren't so bad. Too bad the world is populated by hollow and fragile people. '


	7. Chapter 7

The masked person tore to page up. "So who are you?" I asked. "They call me Masky, on account of this." he roughly pointed to his mask. "and sometimes Totheark-And you're Cora. Your friends are Mizani, Bianica and Violette." He seemed to be the smart type. Jeff stomped angerly out of the building. "No matter what, Slender, I'll still-" he argued. "Jeff, no... just no." Totheark/Masky broke in. Jeff departed, storming off into the forest.

Masky invited us into the Slender House. "The other Proxies will be back at about dusk, but Shade returns in a few days." Masky informed us.

The thought about Shade made me think of his plan. Maybe being a Proxy isn't so bad-I mean they get to help out one of the world's popular myths. What am I saying!? No, this is terrible! I... At dusk Proxies arrived. A girl about the same age as me entered the building first, she had long brown hair, her face was covered by a mask. An older teen about 19 came in next, he wore his navy blue hoodie over his head and his mask was black with crimson red eyes and frowning mouth. A few more arrived and payed no attention to the new girls. Masky introduced us to the others. Travesty is the girl with brown hair. Hoody is that guy with the black mask. Grim's the oldest, he wears a dark green jacket and enjoys hunting. Flye is the one that is the youngest.

They went to their rooms to rest. Suddenly Masky's cel phone rang.

"Hey Shade...WHAT.. okay we'll be out at Rosswood in a few minutes, bye!"

Masky shut his phone and grabbed his car keys. "C'mon, Shade was attacked at Rosswood Park." Bianica and I came with him. We jumped in the car and he started the engine. Nothing. "Jeff!" Masky growled. "Follow me, Jeff's messed my car up and he also knows how to fix it." We ran, following the young man until we reached Jeff's house-shed thing. Masky entered, us following. "JEFF!" He found Jeff, laying on a sofa, eating nutella, messily. "What?" he spat. "My. car."


End file.
